<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidents in the Night by fishcrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093029">Accidents in the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcrow/pseuds/fishcrow'>fishcrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Boundaries, Break Up Talk, Close Break-up, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Reaffirmations, Relationship Discussions, Sad and Sweet, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcrow/pseuds/fishcrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aroace Alastor (x Endlessly Accepting Husk)</p><p>RadioHusk with referenced HuskerDust</p><p>Warning for implied, offscreen, nocturnal emission lol</p><p>Summery: Alastor and Husk have an early morning conversation 😬</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust &amp; Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Radiohusk - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidents in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early morning light reflected on the dust drifting through a silent hotel room. The flecks of starlight danced in the stale air and collected in the folds of a disheveled bed sheet. Tucked underneath were two star crossed lovers, entwined in a soft embrace. </p><p>A sleeping feline gave out a long sigh which disturbed the air in the ear of his cervid companion. Alastor’s ear gave an annoyed twitch, and he slowly opened his eyes. Being squished into the fluffy chest fur of his boyfriend, however, he couldn’t tell much of the time. With mourning for the imminent loss of contact, Alastor wiggled himself free of the cat’s arms and pulled himself up into a seating position.</p><p>He usually might have given his arms a short stretch and slipped out of the covers to start the day, but a curiously moist sensation seeped through his pajamas and violated his senses. Alastor threw up the sheets in a panic and gave an offended shriek at visually confirming his suspicion,</p><p>“<strong>Husker!</strong>”</p><p>Husk, startled, sat up and flared his wings.</p><p>“What?” He asked with a panicked concern.</p><p>“You’re disgusting, that’s what!” Alastor jumped off the bed, making a dull thud with his hooves.</p><p>“What... the fuck?” Husker’s concern turned to confusion.</p><p>Alastor turned to him and gestured to the mess on his pajama bottoms. Husk’s feathers flared in shame and embarrassment.</p><p>“I, uhh, didn’t do that on purpose,” Husk said carefully, his wings deflating</p><p>Alastor’s eye twitched with crossness, not seeming as though he believed Husk, and loudly snapped his fingers to vanish away Husk’s mess. Husk didn’t like Alastor looking at him like that.</p><p>“I  would <strong>never</strong> fucking use you like that,” Husk reiterated, “I’m not a fucking rapist.”</p><p>“I never said you were a rapist,” Alastor rolled his eyes, “But you <i>know</i> how I feel about this sort of thing.” He crossed his arms defensively, as though protecting himself. Husk hated that: Alastor feeling as though he had to protect himself from <i>him</i>.</p><p>“Alastor,” Husk began, “Don’t punish me a stupid wet dream-- I’ve not gotten any tail for fucking eons, even the smallest friction could--”</p><p>“Stop. Ew. I don’t want to know this shit.”</p><p>Husk swallowed his excuses.</p><p>“Al, please. Come back to bed? I’ll make this up to you.” He opened his arms apologetically for his little buck.</p><p>Alastor stayed rooted on the spot, deliberating. Husk’s tail flickered as he fretted with the possibility that he’d fucked up irreparably. He cursed his horny, sleeping self to Earth and back. Soon, though, Alastor’s cross eyebrows softened into concern.</p><p>“I suppose I <i>have</i> kept you on a tight leash…”</p><p>“And that’s fine,” Husk responded quickly, wiggling his fingers in the air to emphasize the lack of deer between them.</p><p>“Evidently it’s not,” Alastor shook his head. His gaze rose from the floor to meet Husk’s pleading eyes.</p><p>“If you need an outlet, dear, perhaps a prostitute could help.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Husk’s arms lowered.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind if you curbed these unfortunate sexual desires with, say, <i>Angel Dust.</i>”</p><p>Husk blinked in disbelief, his tone incredulous,</p><p>“I’m not gonna fucking cheat on you???” </p><p>“It wouldn’t be cheating so long as I always knew about it,” Alastor pointed out.</p><p>Husk tried to sort through Alastor’s logic. “Would you....... watch?” He asked.</p><p>“No,” Alastor said, as though that ought to be the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>“Then you can go fuck yourself, cuz that ain’t happening.”</p><p>Alastor gave a short laugh,</p><p>“I thought you would jump at the opportunity to get your leg over,”</p><p>Husk shook his head and crossed his own arms. It was Husk’s turn to look offended.</p><p>“Husker,” Alastor cooed at him and settled down on the bed beside his lover, “I’m only trying to assuage your needs. Isn’t that what a good boyfriend does?”</p><p>“I don’t need a prostitute, Al.”</p><p>“You know that I can’t,” Alastor paused, “<i>do stuff</i>.”</p><p>Alastor gently plucked at Husker’s arm fur until the cat sighed and let Alastor snuggle into his chest.</p><p>“I can’t just separate shit like sex and feelings," Husk explained, "'cuz that’s the only thing I’ve ever known. If I had sex with Angel, it wouldn’t be long till…”</p><p>“You’d fall madly in love with him,” Alastor smiled, “and since Angel Dust already loves you back, what would you then need <i>me</i> for?  Isn’t that it?”</p><p>“Alastor--”</p><p>“Don’t be so selfless and pity me, Husk” Alastor sighed quietly. “If you could fall in love with Angel Dust, and he could make you happier than I can…”</p><p>“Stop,”</p><p>“... then it would make <i>me</i> just as happy…”</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>“... If you two just fucked and got it over with.”</p><p>“Shut up, Al.”</p><p>Alastor felt Husk’s tears alight on his scalp. Alastor felt like crying, too, but Husker distracted his thoughts as he continued,</p><p>“You mean so much more to me than stupid shit like love and sex.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly Husker,” Alastor shook his head, “Love is practically the meaning of life.”</p><p>“You mean <i>more</i> to me than life,” Husk insisted, “I prove that every time we go to war together, don’t I?”</p><p>“But I can’t love you, and would never fuck you. I can’t give anything to you,” Alastor argued bitterly.</p><p>The silence hung in the air.</p><p>“You give me... indigestion,” Husk said, placing a soft kiss on Alasotr’s crown.</p><p>Alastor screwed up his eyebrows and looked up at Husk, who had a rare, soft smile on his face.</p><p>“You give me stomach aches and bad gas,” Husk continued</p><p>“You’re mean,” Alastor tried to wiggle away, but Husk held him tight.</p><p>“You give me heartburn, and headaches, and a sore back from all the spooning you make me do,”</p><p>“I don’t <i>make</i> you do anything,” Alastor was indignant.</p><p>“You do, when you’re all cute and pouty I just can’t help it,” Husk emphasized how pouty Alastor was by nuzzling into his hair.</p><p>“And you give me heartbreak, too,” he added softly.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Alastor replied, meaning it.</p><p>“I’m sorry too, for earlier,” Husk squeezed him affectionately.</p><p>“It’s alright, I’m sorry for that, aswell. This must be very hard for you” </p><p>“You don’t have to apologize for that, besides,” Husk smirked, “but if it ever gets <i>too</i> hard, I can always nip to the bathroom or something.”</p><p>“I wasn’t talking about your penis,” Alastor smiled darkly, knowing Husk was teasing him.</p><p>Husk chuckled, happy to have diffused the situation.</p><p>“Seriously, though, I won’t sleep naked anymore, if-”</p><p>“Husker, I’m <i>fine</i>," Alastor leaned into Husk's embrace to kiss the side of his mouth, "I was just… surprised.”</p><p>“Uhhhh, so was I, to be fair.” </p><p>Alastor laughed and Husk wrapped the sheet around his deer to resume their morning snuggle. Some things really <i>were</i> better than sex, afterall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, </p><p>I've had some pretty mean comments left on my asexual alastor work lately.</p><p>If you're reading this, tho, and would like to beta read a semi-long Asexual Alastor fanfiction, please send a message to my twitter https://twitter.com/fishcr0w,</p><p>It's the third chapter of Not In Working Order, but it's so long that it might be confusing-- and there's other problems I would like some input on, lol. You'd have to really understand Asexuality and LIKE Radiohusk to read through it helpfully. ty ty, hope you enjoyed.</p><p>You can retweet this post on Twitter if you'd like to help share it https://twitter.com/Fishcr0w/status/1338907636994101255</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>